


my home

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: In which Yugyeom and Bambam finally get engaged.





	my home

**Author's Note:**

> These installments both popped into my head last week, so here they are! I've had so much fun writing this series, and can't wait until it's time for me to revisit this ship again. (But first I have some more projects to finish up!) Thank you so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos, and to everyone who's helped me with it along the way. I appreciate you all so much! ♥

“I used to worry you wouldn’t like kissing me,” Yugyeom murmurs one night in March.

Bambam laughs sleepily. “What? Why?”

Yugyeom shrugs as best he can with Bambam curled mostly on top of him. “You know. Thinking about what could go wrong.”

“Did you worry you wouldn’t like kissing me?”

Yugyeom cups one hand against Bambam’s cheek, strokes his thumb over Bambam’s swollen lips, and shakes his head, a small smile crossing his face. Bambam kisses the pad of his thumb; then, his eyes still on Yugyeom’s, sucks it into his mouth, an echo of what he’d done not quite an hour ago.

Yugyeom shivers, not able to look away. Their friends have teased them for years about their eternal honeymoon period, but Yugyeom can’t imagine ever feeling any other way. Not with Bambam.

“I love you,” he tells him.

Bambam pops off and smiles, but doesn’t let go of his hand. “You’re okay, I guess,” he says fondly.

Yugyeom laughs softly and kisses him, just a quick brush of lips, before shifting them both so that he’s curled against Bambam’s side instead. He closes his eyes, preparing to doze off again. 

Bambam keeps toying with his hand, absently pressing his own against it as if in comparison, then tracing it with his fingertips. It feels good, almost like a massage; Yugyeom closes his eyes and indulges himself, floating on the sensation.

“What size ring do you wear?” Bambam asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Whatever fits,” Yugyeom mumbles.

“That’s no help,” Bambam chides gently.

“Mm.” But it dimly reminds Yugyeom of something, an oft-pondered thought rearing its sleepy head. He yawns. “Bammie?”

“Hmm?”

“What kind of engagement ring do you want?”

Bambam goes very still. Then, with more energy than Yugyeom was expecting, “How did you know?”

Yugyeom opens his eyes, bewildered. Bambam is staring at him, red-cheeked and wide-eyed. “Know what? We’re getting married after graduation, right? We always said…” Yugyeom swallows, searching Bambam’s gaze, suddenly wide awake as a horrible possibility dawns on him. “You still want to, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bambam says fiercely. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” Yugyeom takes a deep breath, willing his heart rate to go back to normal. “I—good. I really want to marry you.”

“Me, too.”

Yugyeom could go back to sleep, but instead he just keeps looking at Bambam, the way he’ll never get tired of doing; imagines, the way he has so often lately, what he’ll look like on their wedding day. On their wedding night. During that moment when they’re finally married. As much teasing as Yugyeom has heard over the years about how one day he’ll regret passing up on his chance to sow his wild oats while he’s young, he knows he never will, not when Bambam is all he’s ever wanted.

“We should get engaged now,” Yugyeom says suddenly.

Bambam does a double-take. “What? But we don’t have rings, or-“

“You don’t need rings to be engaged,” Yugyeom points out. As absolute horror flashes across Bambam’s face, Yugyeom hastily adds, “We’ll get them! I just mean, for now we don’t need rings to be engaged.”

Bambam hums thoughtfully. “Are you gonna propose to me?”

“What?”

“You can’t just say ‘welp, guess we’re engaged now-’”

“I wasn’t saying _welp_ ,” Yugyeom says with a laugh.

“-you have to really propose!” Bambam continues overtop him, through his own laughter. “I mean, when people ask us how we got engaged it needs a good story, right?”

Yugyeom nods and pulls himself into a sitting position. There’s no way he’s going to rest any time soon, after all. Bambam moves, too, straddling Yugyeom’s lap, and Yugyeom circles his arms around Bambam’s waist, a pose long since natural for both of them. 

“How do you want me to propose? Should I kneel?” Yugyeom asks.

“I can’t tell you how to propose!” Bambam protests, laughing.

“You don’t want me on my knees?” Yugyeom teases.

Bambam laughs giddily, pulling Yugyeom in against him for a hug. Yugyeom has to join in, beaming helplessly against Bambam’s neck. He loves making Bambam laugh. He loves seeing Bambam happy.

“I love you,” he says suddenly, kissing Bambam’s neck, then his jaw. It had been, what, five minutes since he’d last kissed him? Too long.

Bambam combs through Yugyeom’s tangled hair as Yugyeom keeps kissing his way along Bambam’s neck. “I love you, too,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Yugyeom’s temple. “But you’d still better propose.”

“I will,” Yugyeom insists, pulling back to look imploringly at him. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Me, too,” Bambam assures him, his eyes dropping to Yugyeom’s mouth. It’s a signal Yugyeom has long since learned to recognize. He obediently leans in and kisses Bambam. For all of Bambam’s complaints about delaying the proposal, he’s the one who deepens the kiss, cupping Yugyeom’s face in his hands as it continues.

“Love you,” Yugyeom murmurs between kisses. “Want to be like this forever.”

“What, naked?” Bambam teases, touching his forehead to Yugyeom’s.

Yugyeom tickles his sides quickly, just enough to make Bambam squirm. “Just, anything,” he says. “As long as I’m with you.”

Bambam’s gaze softens. “Me, too.”

Yugyeom turns his head just enough to kiss Bambam’s palm, then the base of his finger where his engagement ring will sit when they buy it. “Will you marry me?” Yugyeom asks softly.

Bambam nods, over and over again, another beautiful smile spreading across his face. Yugyeom beams back and hugs him tight, barely able to breathe when Bambam hugs him back just as hard.

“I was going to propose after graduation,” Bambam blurts out. “I didn’t really plan it yet, but I was going to.”

“You still can,” Yugyeom says with a giddy laugh. “Surprise me.”

“I need to post on Instagram,” Bambam says, but he doesn’t move.

“Later,” Yugyeom tells him. Instagram posts mean letting go of each other, and he’s not ready for that yet. “You’re my _fiancé_.” He drags the word out, enjoying the shape of it; the idea of saying it for months to come. 

“You’re going to be my husband.” Bambam tips Yugyeom’s face up for a kiss, then another; then rolls Yugyeom onto his back and straddles him, both their hands suddenly everywhere at once, love and want and need rushing through Yugyeom like a fever. “ _Mine_ ,” Bambam murmurs against his mouth, and Yugyeom moans, high and helpless, rocking up against him and kissing him again and again.

(Bambam does post about it on Instagram once they finally drag themselves out of bed the next morning, and after they’ve called their parents. _marrying my best friend_ , he captions the set of photos in the post: the first of them both dabbing, bottle cap rings around their ring fingers, then the second of Yugyeom backhugging Bambam and both of them beaming at each other, their ring hands laced over Bambam’s heart.

“So cheesy,” Yugyeom teases half-heartedly when Bambam suggests the second pose, though he knows his ear to ear smile belies his words.

“Just this once,” Bambam says fondly.

The resulting pictures of them kissing they keep just for themselves.)


End file.
